List of cutie marks
This is a list of cutie marks from the show. Unique cutie marks Cutie marks present on only one pony. * Six-pointed star with five smaller stars, Twilight Sparkle, Photo Finish,Photo Finish's cutie mark being the same as Twilight's was noted to be an animation oversight following Green Isn't Your Color, but she has this cutie mark on the trading card she shares with Hoity Toity. and "Masquerade" * Three lozenge diamonds, Rarity * Three red apples, Applejack * Three butterflies, Fluttershy * Three balloons, Pinkie Pie * Rainbow lightning bolt, Rainbow Dash * Eight-pointed sun, Princess Celestia * Night sky with crescent moon, Princess Luna * Crystal heart with two golden arches, Princess Cadance * Shield with three stars, Shining Armor * Three smiling flowers, Cheerilee * Spoon, Silver Spoon * Candy cane heart, Twist * Snail, Snails * Scissors, Snips * Three slices of carrot cake, Mr. Cake * Three pink cupcakes, Mrs. Cake * Half a green apple, Big McIntosh and "Evening Star" * Spiral sun, Zecora * Tiara, Diamond Tiara * Bill tied with a ribbon, Mayor Mare * Wand with crescent moon,Identified as a wand and a moon in the book Mini Pony Collector's Guide. Trixie * Paper fan, Hoity Toity * Three orange wedges, Aunt Orange * Whole orange, Uncle Orange * Apple cobbler, Apple Cobbler * Three apple pies, "Apple Pie" * Fan, Mr. Breezy * Doughnut, Joe * Rose, Rose * Three hearts, Lemon Hearts * Compass, Daring Do * Two bunches of green grapes, GoldengrapeBerry Green shares Goldengrape's cutie mark, but has only appeared in the fourth and sixth waves of the mystery pack toy line. * Wheel with a flame tail, Wild Fire and "Hot Wheels" * Quill and sofa, Davenport * Three white lilies, Lily Valley * Salt shaker, "Morton Saltworthy" * Telescope, "Star Gazer" * Treble clef, Octavia Melody * Orion constellation, "Orion" * Three pencils, "Sharpener" * Camera, "Snappy Scoop" * Three rocks, Cloudy Quartz * Sheriff badge, Sheriff Silverstar * Crate, Crafty Crate * Cloud and sun, "Cloud Kicker" * Dumbbell, "Dumb-Bell" * Three basketballs, Hoops * Three American footballs, Magnum and "Score" * Ball of yarn, Foggy Fleece and Pearly Stitch * Crescent moon, Crescent Moon * Roll of film, "Tracy Flash" * Compass-type sun, "Chocolate Sun" * Crescent moons, "Night Light" * Safety pin, Pinprick * Two dolphins, Sea Swirl * Strawberry, Holly Dash * Screw and baseball, "Screwball" * Red cross with four pink hearts on each angle, Nurse Redheart and "Nurse Tenderheart" * White cross with four light brown hearts on each angle, "Nurse Sweetheart", Nurse Snowheart, and "Nursery Rhyme" * Sun through clouds * Three fleurs-de-lis, Fleur Dis Lee * Three crowns with diamonds, Fancy Pants * Three dragonflies, Flitter * Shooting star, Cloudchaser * Three stars with a lightning bolt in the middle, Lightning Dust * Flames in the form of a phoenix, Spitfire * Miniature surfboard, "Surf" * Purple palm tree, "Turf" * Gold trophy, Ms. Harshwhinny * Chicken, Ms. Peachbottom * Three jets, Jet Set * Three dollar signs, Upper Crust * Grumpy Cat Meme, Unknown Manehattan Pony * A light yellow, purple, and aqua button, Suri Polomare * A lavender floppy hat with a scarlet feather, Coco Pommel * Three paw prints, Zipporwhill * A sun symbol consisting of a pink circle surrounded by eight triangles (four large, purple ones, and four small, light pink ones), Stellar Eclipse Stock cutie marks Marks present on multiple background ponies. * Lotus blossom ''- Example: Spa ponies'' * Apple fritters ''- Example: Apple Fritter'' * Apple cores * Caramel apples ''- Example: Apple Bumpkin'' * Single apple ''- Example: Braeburn'' * Apple pie ''- Example: Granny Smith'' * Apple slices * Daisies ''- Example: Daisy'' * Carrots - Example: Golden Harvest * Cherries ''- Example: Cherry Berry'' * Clovers ''- Example: Lucky Clover'' * Three cupcakes/muffins with green frosting ''- Example: Red Gala'' * Three apples (yellow or green) ''- Example: Golden Delicious'' * Grapes and a strawberry ''- Example: Berryshine'' * Various horseshoes ''- Example: Caramel'' * Various music notes - Example: DJ Pon-3 * Various stars ''- Example: Twilight Velvet'' * Single flower * Bubbles ''- Example: Derpy'' * Palm tree on a desert island ''- Example: Coco Crusoe'' * Three brilliant cut gems ''- Example: Amethyst Star'' * Laurel wreath * Three bowsIdentified as bows in the mobile game. ''- Example: Sweetie Drops'' * Hourglass - Examples: Minuette and Dr. Hooves * Lyre - Example: Lyra Heartstrings * Scroll * Serving dish * US dollar sign - Examples: Big Shot and Action Shot * Strip of film * Pickaxe - Example: Igneous Rock * Rain cloud with lightning bolt ''- Examples: "Lightning Bolt" and Thunderlane'' * Three suns ''- Example: Merry May'' * Lightning bolt(s) ''- Example: Sassaflash'' * Cloud ''- Example: "Cotton Cloudy"'' * Umbrella(s) ''- Example: "Parasol"'' * Tornado(es) ''- Example: "Dizzy Twister"'' * Rainbow ''- Example: Rainbowshine'' * Cloud with rain ''- Example: Sprinkle Medley'' * Rain drops ''- Example: Sunshower Raindrops'' * Guitar ''- Example: Meadow Song'' * Compass rose ''- Example: Prince Blueblood'' Notes Category:Lists